


homesick

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love this guy, he's the best, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start to wonder if it's possible to be homesick when you’re not the one who’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldyoungheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldyoungheart/gifts).



> this one's for you coldyoungheart! hope you like it <3

It had just been one of those days.

One of those days where you feel numb and tired from the moment you wake up.

You don’t know if you even have any energy to change into something different than your sweats. Or do your makeup. Or even get out of your bed.

It’s going to be a hard day, you realize as you shift over to look at the empty space in the bed next to you.

A hard day.

You start to wonder if it's possible to be homesick when you’re not the one who’s gone.

\----

He’s been gone for quite some time. He’s on tour, your rockstar boyfriend. He’s meeting people who love him and his music from all across the world, but none of them love him like you do.

None of them know the way he likes his coffee black now, black to hide the purple rings under his tired eyes, black to make his smile seem a bit more convincing. They believe that smile, they really do, coo about his dimples and sweet smirk, coo about those sparkling eyes, but you see right through that.

You see right through him even when he’s in a picture, see right through him even though he’s miles away, see right through him when he’s Skyping with you and telling you that he’s “getting enough sleep, babe.”

But as soon as you see that familiar face right across the airport waiting area, you stop. You take in the purple bruises under his eyes, take in the scruff, the hair, the sweats and that  _ beam _ he gives you. And what do you do?

You start crying, obviously.

You tear up as you run towards him, sniffle a bit when you near him, tears roll down your cheeks when you smell  _ him _ , shut your eyes as the tears leak through as you finally,  _ finally _ hold him, wrap your arms around him, tuck your face into that place where his neck meets his shoulder. And as he buries his face into your sweatshirt and holds you even tighter, you start to cry a bit more.

“ _ Baby, god I missed you so much, please don’t cry darling _ ,” is whispered to you as he pulls back a bit, holding your face in both his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away your tears.

“God, I missed you,” he says, lowering his hands onto your waist.

You nod frantically, using your sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears on your cheeks. 

You don’t think you’ve felt this content since he left.

But it’s not until the quiet moments together, just resting together, his arm slung lazily around your waist, and his face is illuminated by the moonlight shining through  the window, the rings under his eyes disappearing under the light. It’s not until these moments until you hear three words quietly said to you, that you realize something.

He’s your home.

He’s felt like your home since you’ve been together from the beginning, the reassurance he gives you just by being close, his eyes that gleam with love as he glances at you, everything about  _ him _ just feels right.

“You alright?” he mumbles sleepily, eyes cracked open the slightest to take in your pondering face. He rubs your back slowly with the hand that was grazing your waist.

You melt into his touch and nod tiredly, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. You move closer to him, putting your head on his chest. You feel him kiss your head before placing his chin on top.

“I’m not homesick anymore,” you murmur.

He runs his hand up and down your back.

“Me either.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
